(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrogen peroxide gels stable at low temperatures. More particularly this invention relates to aqueous hydrogen peroxide gels prepared employing certain polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block copolymers and glycerine.
(b) Prior Art
Aqueous hydrogen peroxide gels prepared employing polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block copolymers are described in United States Pat. No. 3,639,574, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The patent describes the preparation of gels by, for example, adding the components at temperatures of 35.degree. F. to 50.degree. F. with stirring to form a solution and then allowing the solution to warm to room temperature whereby a gel is formed. The gels are said to be useful in treating surface cuts and bleaching hair. One disadvantage of these gels is that they liquefy when cooled to temperatures below about 50.degree. F. creating problems in cold weather shipping, storage and use. It has now been found that replacement of some of the water by glycerine in the gel formulation prevents liquefaction at temperatures below about 50.degree. F.